bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 272
Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai und Yasutora Sado genannt Chad, stehen zu Beginn der Episode Rudobōn noch immer gegenüber. Dieser greift die Drei mit seiner Armee von selbst kreierten Soldaten an. Chad feuert ein El Directo auf Rudobōn ab, doch dieser fängt den Angriff einfach mit seinen Soldaten ab, die eine Mauer vor ihm bilden. Daraufhin erklärt er das es sinnlos sei ihn anzugreifen und dass seine Technik kein Limit kennt und er unendliche viele Soldaten erschaffen kann. Rukia ist verblüfft, da sie es niemals für möglich gehalten hat, dass er seine Armee auch als Schild benutzen kann. Renji bittet sie daraufhin um einen Plan, diesen entwickelt die Shinigami auch kurz darauf. Erst benutzt Rukia ihr Sode no Shirayuki Hakuren und greift damit Rudobōn an. Wie erwartet fängt er die Attacke mit seinen Männern ab. Worauf diese dann eine Eismauer bilden, da Rukias Hakuren sie einfriert. Daraufhin benutzt Chad dann sein Brazo Derecho de Gigante und durchbricht damit die Eismauer. Zum Schluss kommt Renji an die Reihe, der sein Bankai auf Rudonbo schwingt. Jedoch wird dieses von weiteren Soldaten überzwungen und bevor er sein Hikotsu Taihō einsetzten kann, zu Boden gezwängt. Der Plan scheint misslungen und Rudobōn lobt noch überheblich den Einfall seiner Gegner. Doch da sieht man eine Eisspur auf dem Boden die bis zu Rudobōn führt und von Rukia mithilfe ihres Sode no Shirayuki gelegt wurde. Langsam wird nun Rudobōn eingeeist, und auch seine Äste sind mit eine Eisschicht überzogen, sodass er keine weiteren Soldaten erschaffen kann. Rukias Plan, Rudobōn erst mit einer Kombo Attacke abzulenken und ihn dann in einem unbeobachteten Moment anzugreifen ging auf. Als Rudobōn vollkommen eingefroren ist, erscheint auf einmal Yammy und schlägt diesen davon. Kurz darauf landet der Espada im Sand wo Chad ihn wiedererkennt, da Yammy zusammen mit Ulquiorra schon mal in Karakura Town eingedrungen ist und dort mächtig für ärger gesorgt hat. Jedoch war er damals laut Chad nicht so riesig, wie er es nun ist. Renji meint darauf hin nur das Yammy doch kein Teenanger mit Wachstumsschub sei und Chad sich irren müsste. Yammy ist aber nun wütender als jemals zu vor und durch dessen Wut steigt sein Reiatsu dramatisch an. Auch auf der Kuppel ist ein starkes Reiatsu festzustellen, dass von Ichigo in seiner Hollowform stammt der immer noch gegen Ulquiorra Cifer den Cuatro Espada kämpft. Zuvor hat Ichigo gnadenlos ein Cero auf den Espada gefeuert, welches nicht nur ein riesiges Loch im Boden hinterlies, sonder Ulquiorra auch ein Arm, einen Flügel und einen Großteil eines Beines gekostet hat. Ichigo hält diesen nun an einem seiner Flügel fest und wirft ihn davon. Jedoch nur, um nochmals auf ihn zu zugehen und die Sache zu Ende zu bringen. Er richtet die Klinge seines Zangetsu genau auf den Hals des Espadas und ist bereit diesen zu durchtrennen. Sodass er Ulquiorra damit enthauptet. Bevor er dazu kommt, hält Uryū Ishida seinen Arm fest und sagt ihn das es genug sei, der Kampf beendet ist und es kein Grund mehr gibt weiter zu kämpfen. Ichigo aber hört nicht auf das war Uryū ihm sagt und sticht ihm stattdessen sein Zanpakutō in den Bauch. Orihime Inoue schreit erschrocken auf und bemerkt wie Ichigo daraufhin immer wieder die Worte " Ich werde dich retten" wiederholt. Woraufhin Orihime bemerkt, dass sie die Verwandlung von Ichigo verursacht hat und es ihre Schuld sei. Obwohl sie sich selbst trainiert hat und alles getan hat was in ihrer Macht stand um diesmal Ichigo beschützen zu können, bemerkt sie, dass sie sich wieder nur auf Ichigo verlassen und er aus diesem Grund sich in diese Bestie verwandelt hat. Ichigo wendet sich währenddessen nun dem Quincy zu der verletzt am Boden hockt und lädt ein Cero auf. Auch auf Orihimes verzweifeltes Flehen macht Ichigo keine Anstalten sein Vorhaben zu stoppen, bis Ulquiorra hinter ihm erscheint und ihm ein Horn abtrennt. Das Cero was zwischen Ichigos Hörnern aufgeladen wird, beginnt zu explodieren, woraufhin kurz darauf die Maske von Ichigo zersplittert. Der Shinigami geht zu Boden. Orihime verliert keine Zeit und eilt zu ihm während Ulquiorra bemerkt das er selbst sein Arm und auch sein Bein wieder regenerieren kann aber nicht die Organe die Ichigo ihm Kampf gegen ihn zerstört hat. Hätte Ichigo jedoch seine letzte Attacke beendet wäre Ulquiorra nun tot. Ichigo beginnt nun sich zurück zu verwandeln. Seine alte Hautfarbe kehrt zurück, seine Haare werden wieder kürzer und vor allem sein Loch im Torso schließt sich erneut. Kurz darauf richtet sich Ichigo schwer keuchend auf. Sofort erkundigt er sich nach dem Befinden seiner Mitstreiter und als er Uryū mit seinem Zangetsu im Bauch stecken sieht, fragt er ob er derjenige, welcher sei, der ihm das angetan hat. Kurze Zeit später zeiht Ulquiorra Uryu das Schwert aus dem Bauch und wirft es Ichigo vor die Füße. Er besteht darauf den Kampf zu beenden. Ichigo willigt ein fragt aber, ob er der gewesen sei, der Ulquiorras Arm und Bein abtrennte. Das Schweigen als Antwort genügt und der Shinigami bittet seinen Gegner, auch ihm ein Arm und ein Bein abzutrennen. Ichigo will unter den gleichen Bedingungen den Kampf noch einmal von neu beginnen. Der Espada ist zwar zuerst überrascht über die seltsame Bitte, willigt aber ein dem Wunsch nach zu kommen. Doch dazu beleibt keine Zeit mehr, da der Espada sich im selben Moment schon beginnt aufzulösen. Ulquiorra verlangt nun das Ichigo ihn schnell töten soll, da selbst nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hat zu gehen. Doch Ichigo weigert sich, da es so nicht die Art war, wie er gewinnen wollte. In den letzten Minuten, die dem Espada nun bleiben, wendet er sich Orihime zu. Er erinnert sich an ihre Antwort auf die Frage, die er ihr stellte, als sie noch allein im Turm waren. Die Antwort von Orihime war damals, dass sie keine Angst habe, da ihre Freunde gekommen sind, um sie zu retten und ihre Herzen schon miteinander verbunden wären. Ulquiorra hielt diese Aussage damals für absurd fragt aber nun was das sein, das Herz. Damals hat er noch gefragt, ob er es finden könne, wenn er ihre Brust öffne oder ihren Schädel knackte, diesmal jedoch streck er einfach seine Hand nach Orihime aus. Abermals stellt er ihr die Frage, ob sie sich fürchte. Unter Tränen antwortet sie ihm, dass sie sich nicht fürchte und berührt für einen kurzen Moment Ulquiorras Hand, bevor diese sich in Staub auflöst gefolgt vom Rest seines Körpers. In seinem letztem Moment realisiert er das sich das Herz genau dort in seiner Hand befindet, an der Stelle an der Orihime ihn berührte. Quincy Taizen Ryūken ist aufgebracht darüber, dass Isshins Sohn Ichigo, seinem eigenen Sohn Uryū ein Schwert in den Bauch gestoßen hat und macht dafür Isshin verantwortlich. Der jedoch sagt nur, während er verzweifelt versucht Ryūkens Pfeilen aus zu weichen, dass er damit nichts zutun hat und Ryūken Ichigo dafür zu Rechenschafft ziehen soll. Doch Ryūken hört nicht auf Isshin, feuert weiter soviele Pfeile auf ihn, dass das Karakura Krankenhaus, in dem sie sich befinden, explodiert. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode